1. Technical Field
This invention relates to laser excitation from a surrounding radial array of laser diodes.
2. Background Information and Disclosure under 37 CFR 1.97-1.99
Excitation of a laser rod by means of laser diodes disposed around the laser rod in a radial array is known in the prior art. The most relevant art that I know of is as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,033,058 to Cabaret et al, issued Jul. 16, 1991, discloses a laser rod in a glass tube with a segmented reflective coating. Laser diodes placed around the glass tube emit through windows in the reflective coating to excite the laser rod.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,187 to Karpinski, issued Aug. 13, 1991 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,951 to Karpinski, issued Jul. 7, 1992 both disclose laser diode bars in parallel grooves in a metallized ceramic mount.